Raising Himawari: Some of her Firsts
by XxEvermoreGreatnessxX
Summary: Fourteen years ago Neji Hyuga took on the task of raising Himawari Uzumaki. At the death of her mother his whole world had been turned upside down. But through it all it was as if Hinata had been by his side the entire time. Himawari still has alot to learn and Neji still has alot to teach, Including how to have higher standards than Inojin Yamanaka. (On going oneshots!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Welcome back to my very twisted storyline for Neji. The last time we saw our favorite Hyuga he had just been told that his precious (sister) had been killed in a car accident. Leaving her two year old daughter to be a basic orphan, Since then Neji has taken Himawari and has been raising her as his own._

 _Please do enjoy!_

 _-Ever_

Fourteen years ago Neji Hyuga's life changed drastically. He was no longer a single 21 year old with his life planned out all the way up until retirement. Fourteen years ago he lost his sister and became a father to his niece. He'd been there for it all just as he promised Hinata he would in the hospital room. It hadn't been easy raising Himawari on his own but somehow they'd both managed to survive this long.

Of all the firsts he had been there to witness this was one of the ones where he wished he could rewind time to that chubby cheeked little lavender eyed toddler he brought home.

Himawari had grown up to be an almost mirror image of her mother at sixteen. He only wished he could get rid of those god awful whisker marks on her cheeks. They only served as a reminder of who should be here to see this..

Neji would never forgive Naruto for what he did.

He really wanted to question Himawari's taste in men though, It was one thing to be an Uzumaki or even date one but of course the little over achiever had to go one step further and give Neji grey hairs before his time.

Inojin Yamanaka.

His mother had been a pain in the ass to Neji growing up, With her and the Haruno girl always arguing over the Uchiha. He'd done his very best to steer clear of her at all times unless they were on a mission.

Her husband was no better, he'd worked for the secret service before settling down and marrying Ino. The man seemed to have been wiped clean of all emotions and socially acceptable behavior. Neji had never seen something so terrible and it was just his luck that their spawn behaved just as his father did.

 _If only you could see her now Hina..._

Neji thought to himself as he stood at the door watching Himawari get ready for her very first date. For the third time that night he silently wished he could question her choice in men, But alas he decided to let her have her fun.

 _"Well? How do I look?"_ Himawari questioned her father shaking Neji out of his trance.

It took everything in him not to tear up at the sight. If anyone had any doubts about whose daughter she was they could put them to rest. Her skin was a beautiful mixture of pale ivory and sun kissed thanks to her parents. She'd pulled her midnight blue hair into a high bun on her head and had somehow found one of Hinata's old t shirts to wear.

 _"Hina..."_ He whispered.

A blast from the past was an complete and total understatement, Neji's heart clenched a bit as he was reminded of his sister once again.

Himawari paid it no mind, When her mother passed away she'd barely knew how to talk. So as far as she was concerned Neji was the only parent she would ever need, Naruto was no more than a stranger who happened to have her last name.

Neji held out his arms and pulled his precious daughter into his chest for a hug, Every single memory they had ever made together played inside his head like a home movie. She was growing up and dating was apart of growing up.

 _"Beautiful as always my small Hime."_ He mutters pulling away after another few mintues to look at her once more.

His smile though soon turned into a small yet annoyed fatherly frown, The doorbell rang downstairs and the spell had been broken.

 _Of all people, She had to pick Sai and Ino's emotionally stunted son?_

He shook his head and grumbled all the way down the stairs to the door, Forget not waiting up he was half tempted to put on his shoes and escort them out his damn self. But he had to let his little bird fly.

As she walked out the door with Inojin blathering away about some book Neji stood in the doorway smiling to himself.

 _We made it Hina, Himawari is doing just fine..._

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Welcome to another one shot in the Raising Himawari story. These one shots only have one thing in common. Neji and Himawari's adventures together as father and daughter._

 _I hope you all are enjoying!_

 _-Ever_

 _I am too old for this shit._

Neji thought quietly as he ran a hand through his daughter's hair. Her sweet ivory cheeks stained with shed tears as she had been up half the night crying, Neji was positively murderous when it came to Himawari.

He'd nearly strangled Inojin when he finally caught up to the boy but sadly Sai had stepped in. He could understand his social skills leaving a bit more to be desired but to dump his precious baby girl in a god damn email, Well that left a sour taste in Neji's mouth.

 _At least Naruto had the god given good sense to just vanish quietly._

He muttered to no one in particular scared that he would wake Himawari and she could begin to cry all over again.

TenTen and Hanabi were better suited for this shit than he was. He was her dad in all ways but blood and he still didn't know how to handle her first heartbreak. Maybe Hiashi was right, Maybe he should have followed tradition and only allowed her to marry or court within their distant family.

He'd throttle the next boy who dared laid eyes on his little hime, He'd never seen someone cry this much expecially not a Hyuga. Yes Hinata had gone catatonic when Naruto left but not even she cried this much.

A simple bout of puppy love on both ends, sadly Himawari had mistaken the hero worship/puppy love a little too far just as her mother had done in school. This was yet another prime example of why Neji prefered to stick with what he knew.

Whenever he felt the need for company TenTen was always on hand, If it had not been for her Neji would have been completely lost during Himawari's early teenage years. It was a stressful time for all involved.

At one point he almost considered buying hair dye to get rid of the grey streak she caused during her 13 year old get pissy at nothing stage.

Now it goes without saying that Neji was the neighborhoods most protective parent. Which made little Himawari a rebelious little hellraiser in the process, Many Many times he'd thought about ringing her neck.

She had been growing her hair out for awhile but in an act of pure teenage angst she'd chopped it all off into a princess cut sort of like the one her mother wore years and years ago. Neji let that one slide, Then she decided she was going to hang out with an older crowed that got her into a messed up situation.

Had it not been for Lee, Neji was sure Himawari would have an arrest record longer than his cable bill.

He surived 13-15 by the skin of his nose, It was as if she was possessed by some satanic being hell bent on making Neji completely insane. As he strokes her hair he is still wondering how they made it this far.

 _Paitence and Liquor...lots and lots of Liquor._

Maybe his luck as a parent was starting to turn around, He wouldn't have a strange unemotional punk as a son in law now. This was a learning experience for Himawari as well. Her questionable taste in guys should clear up after this, At least that was what he was hoping until he heard a knock downstairs.

He slowly removed a sleeping Himawari from his lap and quietly slipped out of her room to answer the door.

If it was the Yamanaka boy he'd give him something to run home and tell Ino and Sai about, The Hyuga were well skilled in the martial arts, he was a black belt himself.

 _"You've got some nerve bra-!"_ He started to say as he pulled the door open but was cut short by the green eyed male at the door.

 _You have got to be KIDDING me!_ He thought to himself his left eye twitching slightly, It was a twitch that developed shortly after Himawari's sixteenth birthday.

"Nope!" He slammed the door just as quickly as he had opened it moments before.

Storming back up the stairs he threw his daughter's door open, This had gotten out of hand and Neji needed to address it before it got worse.

 _"Of all people, Of all boys who could have been your rebound you had to just pick SHIKADAI NARA?"_

It was at that very moment that Neji had finally come to the conclusion, Himawari was really trying to send him to an early grave.

 _Hina...Help me._

 **End.**


End file.
